


Fantasy

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Who says that Benny doesn't have imagination?





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. IOriginal pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Coupling: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
> **Rating: NC-17 for graphic sex.**
> 
> **Category: Romance.**
> 
> **Warning: Sap!**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**
> 
> **(c) April 15, 2000**

*Benton Fraser straightened the tablecloth, then lit a kitchen candle jar and placed it in the center. He checked his supply of gourmet coffee, then took out a loaf of bread and a cutting board and a knife. Dief watched all these ministrations and yawned from his place by the refrigerator door. 

Benny buttoned an undone button on his flannel shirt and tied his sneaker's laces. He took a deep breath, glancing at the clock, then went back to checking the coffee can. 

Ten minutes later he was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, alternating between glancing out the window and at the clock. His back straightened as he heard a familiar motor purr down the street, the sound cutting off close to the building, and he smiled. Seconds later he heard equally-familiar footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. The apartment door burst open and Ray Vecchio breezed in. 

"Hiya, Benny. Sorry I'm a little late, but Ma acted like I was going away to summer camp or something and loaded me down with food." 

"That's perfectly fine, Ray." 

Ray smiled and gave his lover a quick kiss, then proceeded to whirl like light and laughter around the small kitchen as he unloaded the goodies from home. He put plastic bowls into the refrigerator and cupboards, then grabbed the coffee can and emptied it into the pot. 

"So, Benny, how was it walking home today? Sorry I couldn't give you my usual ride." 

"That's perfectly..." 

"...fine, I know." Ray grinned over his shoulder and Benny felt a flutter in his chest. Ray returned his attention to the coffeepot. "Y'know, Benny, you've got to stop saying everything's 'fine' and complain once in awhile." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Benny was so happy that he thought he might burst from the joy of it all. His heart thumped as he watched Ray move about the kitchen. Oh, how he loved the man's grace and style! That Armani suited him well. 

Ray soon had dinner going while Benny helped, and they sat down to eat the delicious meal that Rosa Vecchio had cooked. Ray talked animatedly about his latest case, waving his fork around since he _*had*_ to talk with his hands. It was one of the many things that Benny loved about him. 

He frowned slightly as the flame from the candle jar wavered. The walls seemed to fade in his peripheral vision, an odd state similar to half-waking, half-sleeping, but he rubbed his eyes and felt better. He had simply been staring at a computer screen too long all day. That probably accounted for the soreness of his body as well. He was more accustomed to strenous physical activity instead of sitting at a desk all day. 

They quickly cleaned up after dinner and Ray complained about going down the hall to use the communal bathroom. Benny smiled to himself. He stretched contentedly on the couch, pleasantly full and intoxicated with Ray's scent. As he leaned back against the couch, he thought once again of how lucky he was to be here in this time and place with this man. It was nothing short of miraculous that he had come to Chicago to find his father's murderer and find Ray Vecchio as well. 

He closed his eyes. He had been bound and determined to search for his father's killer and had made that plain to Gerard while they toasted his father in that bar after the funeral. He felt a little foolish as he realized that he didn't remember much of the rest of the evening. He was glad that Ray was nearly as much of a teetotaler as he was. The beer he had drunk that night had been too much for him. His next clear memory was his journey to Chicago on Air Canada, as surreal has that had seemed. 

The apartment lit up at his lover's return. Benny simply smiled while Ray ranted. 

"Jeez, Benny, if you ever get outta this ratrap..." 

"...it'll be with you at my side, Ray." 

Ray quieted and looked at his lover. He suddenly smiled and took Benny's face in his hands, gently kissing him. Benny happily reciprocated, and they had a little make-out session. 

Benny sighed and laid his head on Ray's shoulder. It was a happy sigh, and Ray stroked his hair. 

"I love you, Benny." 

"I love you, too, Ray." Benny could smell the unique scent of the man: Armani cologne, a subtle musk that was purely natural, and clean soap. Ray was fastidious, a city man's way that Benny liked. "You're a leader of men, Ray." 

"Yeah?" Ray sounded amused. "Bet Welsh would have something to say about that." 

"No, I mean it. You will be a fine Lieutenaut yourself someday." 

Ray sighed. "Sometimes, Benny, me making Lieutenant seems about as likely as me taking Frankie Zuko's place on the South Side." 

Benny gently kissed him. "You will be successful, Ray. You always are." He looked adoringly at his lover. "You will command men with the force of your personality." 

Ray chuckled. "You've got quite an imagination, Benny." 

"Me?" He blinked. "I don't have much imagination, Ray." 

"Sure you do. You probably spun all kinds of interesting scenarios when you were up in the frozen North during those assignments when you were alone." 

"I...I suppose..." 

"I know so." 

Benny considered, then his eyes twinkled. "This I do know. I'm yours." 

"Well, of course," Ray said in a tone that indicated that it was a given. "My possession, Bennyluv." 

A little thrill went through the Mountie. Yes, yes! Possessed by this man with the incredible grace and the beautiful emerald eyes. It was a dream come true. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"Make love to me?" 

Amused affection tinged Ray's voice. "Sure, Benny." 

They started the gentle kisses again, then Ray stroked his lover's bare forearms, unbuttoning his shirt and lightly tonguing his nipples. Benny felt the tingles skitter through his body. He stroked Ray's satin skin and shivered as Ray nipped his neck. The Italian rained kisses upon his face and throat, then lavished attention to his chest. Benny was utterly captivated, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He absorbed the aroused scent of his lover and whimpered as he was kissed on the lips, gentle and loving. 

"Bedroom," Ray whispered in his ear, and he obeyed, trembling as Ray led him to the cot. He was gently pushed down onto his back and watched as Ray removed his own shirt and pants, his arousal evident in his shorts. Benny swallowed as the underwear was removed, revealing the lightly bobbing cock. He was mesmerized by it as Ray came closer, a snake charmer with the magic of possession ready to eat Benny alive. 

Or to have him eat. Ray's cock slid easily into his mouth, Benny moaning as he sucked, his body shaking with desire. Ray thrust harder, filling him with his passion. Benny grasped slender thighs and sucked with all the hungry need of his body. He looked up and saw the green eyes glowing, and he was rewarded with healthy cream. 

But Ray was not finished. He kissed his lover from head-to-toe after divesting him of the rest of his clothes, worshipping every part of his body. Ray flicked out his tongue, tasting Benny's cock. Benny groaned and shifted his hips, jerking as his cock was swallowed. He watched Ray's head bob as he sucked, and it wasn't long before he was giving Ray his seed. 

They lay in each other's arms in the afterglow, and Benny said, "Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"You're so gentle and loving with me." 

"It's easy to be gentle and loving with you, Benny." 

"But...I have never felt so treasured." 

"You should. You're a possession worth treasuring." 

Benny felt a twinge of unease. He shook it off. Why shouldn't Ray consider him a possession? He was Ray's, body and soul. Owned and treasured. He fell asleep, feeling safe... 

  
* * * * * *  


He awoke slowly, the familiar scent of the body beside him filling him with joy. He opened his eyes with a smile. 

The smile faded as his eyes took in the room: flocked wallpaper, heavy draperies, and a big, luxurious bed. Reality flooded in on him with dawning horror. The body beside him stirred and turned to face him. 

"Well, you're up." A laugh. "So am I." A insistent cock twitched against Benny's thigh. 

Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he looked into the cold, jade eyes of the man who had held him captive for months since his father's murder. Wrists raw from restraints hurt as his aching and bruised body was casually turned over and savagely taken by his captor. 

He used the body of Armando Langostini, aka the Bookman, but the man he had created and named Ray Vecchio in his dreams was just a fantasy. 

And Armando Langostini used his body as often as he wanted in reality.* 

******************************************************************************** 

To my fellow Closeteers: I told you, the more I thought about this story, the more scared I got! :) 


End file.
